Room Guy
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Johnny is an autistic savant and he and his caretaker thot Lisa live happily in a san Francisco townhouse. One day, inexplicably, she got bored with him and decided to fuck Johnny's best friend, Zucc Markerburg. From there, nothing would be the same again. Also Johnny kills himself cuzz he gets cucked.


Waisau Film Logo

Opener plays general footage of Johnny tracking San Francisco

Johnny's car pulled up outside his house.

Johnny went into the living room.

Johnny: Hey, baby! I have something for you.

Lisa: What's the matter?

Johnny: Just a little bit of stuff.

He jokingly hid the parcel and gave it to Lisa. She opened it for a red skirt.

Lisa: Channing, it's beautiful. Thank you. Can I have a try now?

Johnny: Of course, it's yours.

Lisa: Wait here. (She grabbed Johnny's tie and kissed him) I'll try it now.

Johnny sat down. Cut to Lisa's red dress that came back from the stairs.

Johnny: Wow, you look so sexy, Lisa.

Lisa: Isn't that great?

Johnny: I'll do anything for my girl.

Enter Danny.

Danny: Oh, hey, guys.

Johnny: Oh, hi, Danny.

Danny: Wow! Look at you!

Lisa: It's Johnny's.

Johnny: What's there for my princess! Hahahahaha.

Danny: How much is it?

Lisa: Danny, don't ask that question!

Johnny: Nice to meet you, Danny. I'm going to take a nap.

Danny: Can I go upstairs, too?

Johnny: Haha!

Lisa: Danny, I want to go with him.

Johnny: Ah haha.

They walked out of the stairs, barely audible.

Lisa: I have some candles upstairs.

Johnny: You're always thinking. Ahhaha, I'm ready.

Lisa: It's so beautiful, I can't wait for you to take it away from me.

Johnny: Oh, yes.

Danny took a bite of the apple and followed them upstairs.

In the bedroom, Johnny and Lisa began to fight pillows.

Johnny: Ahhaha! (Incomprehensible nonsense) Hahaha! Oh!

Danny joined in, and when everyone laughed, he laughed.

Danny: No, stop!

Johnny: Danny, do you have anything else to do?

Danny: I just love watching you.

Lisa: Oh, Danny, Danny, Danny Boy!

Johnny: Danny, two are great, but three people are a group of people, haha.

Danny: I see. You want to be alone.

Johnny: That's an idea!

Danny: That's good. I have homework to do anyway. Goodbye, Lovebird!

Johnny: Goodbye, Danny.

Lisa: Goodbye, Danny.

Danny exits, a three-minute love scene that begins, scoring a dreaded R-B. There are lots of water and rose petals and bare breasts. After Johnny messed up Lisa's belly button, they lay in bed awkwardly, and Lisa seemed tired of Johnny sleeping.

The alarm goes out at 28 o'clock. Johnny got up, smelled a rose, and put a lot of light in front of the camera. He came out of the bathroom to work and said hello to Lisa.

Johnny: Did you like last night?

Lisa: Yes.

Johnny: Hahaha.

Lisa: Can I give you something?

Johnny: No. I have to go now.

Lisa: OK, bye.

Johnny: Goodbye.

Johnny exited cutting into the outside of the house during the day to shoot and then into the living room. Lisa opened the door and Claudette walked in.

Lisa: Hi, Mom, how are you?

Claudette: I'm fine. Well? All right, let's go to the couch, let's sit down. What happened to you? Well?

Lisa: Nothing. Would you like some coffee?

Claudette: What's the matter? Tell me.

Lisa: I don't feel well today.

Claudette: Well, why not?

Lisa: I don't love him anymore.

Claudette: Why don't you love him anymore? Tell me.

Lisa: He's so boring.

Claudette: You've known him for more than five years. You're engaged and you say you love him and he supports you, and he's providing you, dear, you can't support yourself. He is a good man, he loves you very much. His position is very safe. He told me he was going to buy you a house.

Lisa: That's why he's so bored!

Claudette: Well, what are you going to do?

Lisa: I don't know. I don't mind living with him.

Claudette: Well, you can't do that. Did you talk to him?

Lisa: No, I don't know what to do.

Claudette: Well, he's a good guy. He quickly got promoted Now he bought you a car, he bought you a ring, clothes, whatever you want, and now you want to get rid of him. That's not right. I always thought he was my maid. You should marry Johnny, he is good for you.

Lisa: I think you're right.

Claudette: Well, of course I'm right. I know men! I'm not new. I'm glad you're listening to Mom and nobody's listening to me.

Lisa: You're probably right, Mom.

Claudette: Well, I'm glad you're listening to Mom. Look, I gotta go, but you remember what I told you, okay? M-hm, bye.

Claudette quits

Lisa: (Ironically) Thank you, Mom.

the same room, later in the day. Lisa picks up the phone and Mark answers the phone at the other end.

Mark: How are you?

Lisa: Hey, baby, how are you?

Mark: Oh, hey, how are you? Yes, I'm busy.

Lisa: I just finished talking to my mother. She gave me a big talk about Johnny.

Mark: Look, we'll talk later. I told you I was busy.

Lisa: Let's talk now! Whenever you say we talk later, we never do. I can't wait. I want to talk now. You still owe me one.

Mark: OK. Okay, what do you want to talk about?

Lisa: She's a stupid bitch. She wants to control my life I won't put up with doing what I want to do, and that's it. What do you think I should do?

Mark: I mean, why are you asking me? You know, you're happy with Johnny And what do you want me to say? I mean, you should enjoy your life. What's wrong?

Lisa: Maybe you're right. Can I see you tomorrow?

Mark: OK. Okay, how about noon?

Lisa: I'll wait for you. Good bye.

Mark: OK, bye.

In downtown San Francisco, the unprovoked footage of a cable car was cut.

Back in the room, Lisa opened the door. Tag entry.

Mark: Hi. How are you?

Lisa: I'm fine. Have a seat. (They were silent, and she poured the wine, and offered it)

Mark: Thank you.

Lisa: It's hot here. (She unbuttons her coat) Do you mind?

Mark: No.

Lisa approached Mark in a strapless black dress.

Mark: I mean candles, music, sexy clothes, I mean, what's going on here?

Lisa: I like you very much, love you.

Mark: What are you doing this for?

Lisa: What's the matter? Don't you like me? I'm your girl?

Mark: Johnny is my best friend. You are getting married next month. Come on.

Lisa: Forget Johnny. This is the relationship between you and me.

Mark: I don't think so. I'm leaving now.

Lisa: Please don't leave. Please don't leave. I need you. I love you. I don't want to get married again I don't love Channing I dream you need you to have sex with me

Mark: I don't think so. Everything will be all right, I promise.

They start kissing, and then wear three minutes of sex completely on the spiral staircase, with the dreaded R-B tunes of "You're my rose.")

Mark: Why are you doing this to me? Why? Johnny's my best friend.

Lisa: Don't you like it?

Mark: That's not the point.

Lisa: I love you, Mark.

Mark: You see, you're attractive, okay? You are beautiful. But we can't do this anymore, I can't hurt Channing.

Lisa: I know. He's your best friend.

Mark: Hey. It's going to be our secret.

They kiss.

Cut to the exterior of a hilly street in San Francisco. Johnny's car drove to a flower shop.

Johnny: HI.

Florist: Can I help you?

Johnny: (Take off the black super) Yes, can I play the red rose?

Flower King: Oh, HI, Johnny, I don't know you. So you.

Johnny: Tie me! How much money?

Flower King: Eighteen dollars.

Johnny: Than you, keep the loose paper. HI, DOG!

Florist: You are my favorite guest.

Johnny: Thank you so much, bye!

Flower King: Goodbye!

Johnny supervision roses leave, get on the cart.

Lisa in the cut room, on the phone.

Lisa: Yes, delivery. 555-4828. Semi-Canadian bacon with pineapple, semi-oceanic conjoined with light cheese. Thanks a lot.

She hung up the phone and the bell rang.

Lisa: Tie the side?

Danny: Danny!

Lisa: Hey, Danny, how are you?

Danny: I'm fine. What's new?

Lisa: Actually, I'm really busy. Would you like a drink?

Danny: No, thank you. I just want to fall in with Johnny and you're pretty today. Can I tin you?

Lisa: You're such a little one!

Danny: I'm just kidding! I love you with Johnny.

Lisa: OK, OK. Johnny's going to be quick, if needed, you can wait.

Danny: I have to go. You'll talk more than you've heard me.

Lisa: Of course.

Danny: Goodbye.

Lisa: Goodbye, Danny.

Danny quits.

cut into the outside lens of the house. Johnny's car was parked.

Johnny went into the room.

Johnny: Hi, baby. What about you (he offers a bunch of roses)

Lisa: Thank you, dear. Did you get a promotion?

Johnny: No.

Lisa: You're a big, huh?

Johnny: The son of a bitch told me, I'll be in three months. I keep tied up. I think I'll never get to the end. Betrayed me, i kept my promise, i,uh, i don't care anymore.

Lisa: How much money did you tell them?

Johnny: Sure, what do you think? I put my idea into practice. The bank puts money in, the slugs take advantage of me, and I'm a fool.

Lisa: I still love you.

Johnny: You're the only one who's a good guy.

Lisa: At least you have friends. I received any phone calls today. You're a son. The computer business is too competitive. You want me to order pizza?

Johnny: All right, I don't care.

Lisa: I ordered pizza.

Johnny: You're scaring all the guys, haha.

Lisa: Do you want to be a snoist? You're on a business affair? Only one differential promotion. You know you're going to do it? You want a drink.

Johnny: I don't drink, you know!

Cut to Lisa from the kitchen out of the kitchen, as if, Scotch with vodka.

Johnny: Hahahaha.

She mixed them into Scotch.

Lisa: Well, i'm worried. It's good for you.

Johnny: You must be on a line. I can't drink one.

Lisa: If you love me, you'll drink.

He put a cup in his mouth and he drank it.

Johnny: You're right. A-ha.

Lisa: I know. I'm a sage. Well, you're a good guy, drink, and make me have fun.

Drinking wine cut to later, when the slug had already drunk a lot, Lisa and home tight Johnny as the headband.

Johnny: Hahaha. Ah ha ha ha ha. Well.

Lisa smiled hysterically. Johnny broke the glass.

Johnny: You've got good feet, Lisa. Hahaha.

Lisa: (Laughter) You're so strong.

Johnny: Ah haha. I'm tired, I'm sun-left, I love you, darling!

Lisa: Come on, have sex with me.

Johnny: Well...

Lisa: Well, you owe me one.

Johnny: I love you, Lisa.

Lisa: I love you, Johnny. (Tore the t-shirt)

They're on the couch, and then we cut into the bedroom sex sequence, which seems to be from their previous sex sequence, but with a different dreaded R-B song. Sadly, it lasts only about a minute.

Cut into San Francisco's famous "Painting Woman".

Cut into the room.

Lisa: So I'm organizing a party for Johnny's birthday. Can you come?

Claudette: When?

Lisa: Next Friday at six. It was a surprise.

Claudette: Oh.

Lisa: You can bring someone if you want.

Claudette: Well, of course, I can come. But I don't know if I'm going to bring anyone! That bastard, Harold, he asked me to give him a copy of my house. The house belongs to me. He doesn't have the right, I won't give him a penny, he thinks he is who?

Lisa: He's your brother!

Claudette: He's always nagging about my house. Fifteen years ago, we agreed that the house belonged to me. Now the value of the house is rising, and he sees signs of dollars. Everything went wrong at once. If no one wants to help me, I'm dying.

Lisa: Mom, you're not going to die.

Claudette: I got the test results back. I must have breast cancer.

Lisa: Look, don't worry. Everything will be all right and they treat a lot of people every day.

Claudette: I'm sure I'll be all right. Oh! I heard Edward was talking about me as a hateful man. Oh, I'm glad I divorced him.

Lisa: Don't worry. You just have to concentrate on your recovery.

Claudette: At least you have a good man.

Lisa: You're wrong! Mom, he's not who you think he's, he hasn't been promoted. He got drunk last night and he hit me.

Claudette: Johnny doesn't drink! What are you talking about?

Lisa: He did it last night. I don't love him anymore.

Claudette: Johnny is your financial security. You can't ignore that.

Lisa: Yes, good mother. Can I talk to you later?

Claudette: You don't want to talk to me.

Lisa: I just talked to a client and I have to be ready to meet him. Can I talk to you later?

Claudette: OK. I'll see you later. Good bye.


End file.
